


Peter's Win

by mblue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mblue/pseuds/mblue
Summary: Tony Stark is rarely made speechless, but when Peter finally manages to break him, he celebrates.Basically just Tony and Pete being cuties and being a happy lil family :)





	Peter's Win

Peter's face erupts into the biggest smile Tony had ever seen.

"What?" Tony snaps. The kid's smile only grows, and he lets out a loud laugh. Tony glowers at him.

"I made you speechless," Peter says, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Tony becomes flustered.

"No you didn't."

Peter was laughing like a maniac now, jumping up and down while jabbing his finger towards his mentor.

"I win! I win! I win!" He cheers, running a circle around Tony. The billionaire was fuming.

"I was not speechless. I just didn't say anything back because... because I was ignoring you," He argues, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry toddler. Peter puts his hands over his ears as he skips around the room, singing "La la la la, I can't hear you!" which only makes Tony angrier.

"Peter Parker, do not make me get my suit!" He yells at the kid. Peter grins impossibly more.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone I know that I made Iron Man speechless! Wait 'till you see there faces, Mr. Stark! This is gonna be great!"

Tony had to admit, this was probably the most malicious face he'd ever seen in his life - let alone on Peter - with his hands rubbing together evilly, like he was plotting something, and a loud cackle every few seconds. The billionaire rubs his temples and sighs in defeat.

"Say it," Peter prods, leaning in closer on the tips of his toes.

"No."

"C'mon, Mr. Stark. Please?"

Peter is now sitting on the arm of the chair next to Tony, making the seat practically vibrate with his excited fidgeting.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Peter whines, flicking Tony's shoulder with every word. The poor man was going to rip his hair out if this lasted any longer. He looks up, deadpan.

"You win," Tony says shortly. Peter tilts his head, grin still plastered to his face.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you," he teases, leaning closer as if trying to listen harder. Tony shoves his face away with the palm of his hand.

"Shut it, underoos, you have super hearing," he chastises with a roll of the eyes. Peter erupts into a loud giggle, cheering loudly while thanking and waving at an imaginary crowd in the room. He goes over to his mentor and shakes his hand firmly.

"Wow, thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Stark!" the kid laughs. He bounces out of the room, and Tony almost smiles.

Almost.


End file.
